


Landing Party

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [69]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Merlin is scheming, Pavel has a crush, Time Travel, Tumblr, Unrequited, the whole lot is in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Promt: Chekov is part of a landing party, and unintentionally offends a knight. He's then taken to Queen Guinevere (Who he has a crush on) to receive justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landing Party

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:AND YOU SHALL HAVE THEM. Sorry for not sending in more than two, stuff happened and I left early. I'll have to think of one- OHOHOHO Checkov, while on a landing party, ends up offending a knight and is taken in front of Queen Guinevere for his sentence. What else? He has a crush on her. Ahahaha.

  
Chekov never meant for these things to happen, really, and it wasn’t his fault that the knight had some difficulties understanding what he was saying… oh and it wasn’t his fault that the knight was so easily offended either, but regardless of what he meant to do, the end result was that he, Sulu, Kirk, and Bones were now in front of Queen Guinevere of Camelot, being tried for sorcery.

It didn’t quite help that the Queen was, well, beautiful, there was no other word for it, and Chekov knew that he was falling for her.

So when the Queen decided to send them all to the dungeons, to await sentencing, Chekov could only mutter "Ну, блин", even as he saw a scrawny, black haired man wink at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a little tough. The Russian, according to google translate, means “Well, damn it." and is apparently pronounced "Nu , blin". Send More!


End file.
